


狹義相對論

by ZXhaitang



Series: Tron AU [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012)-Fandom, Tron - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXhaitang/pseuds/ZXhaitang
Summary: 一種事過境遷的錯覺，在這樣的情形、時空、背景，再次遇見你，是你，也不是你。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), James Bond/Q
Series: Tron AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640149
Kudos: 2





	狹義相對論

**Author's Note:**

> 可能要有看過創（TRON)電影的，或先查過維基或百度會稍微清楚點世界觀。
> 
> 主CP是007/lovr捎帶隱藏彩蛋CA。
> 
> 設定是lovr是Q的名字，而007是創界中的一個攻擊程序，當初是直接以年輕的James Bond 複製而來的，不過是沒有複製到記憶的，只有複製到技能、習慣⋯⋯等。James 當初要複製之前有被ENCOM 公司帶著繞過創界，不過沒看過Q或lovr。James 在現實中的設定是退役海軍少校，後來去做了私人保鑣。而這篇文的Q指的是lovr進創界後創造的程序，外貌是直接複製當時的lovr的。
> 
> 這篇文的時間點是因為lovr要處理個人私事（Sherlock的葬禮）也因為和007起了衝突所以離開了創界，然後在現實世界中的酒吧遇到James。

一種事過境遷的錯覺，在這樣的情形、時空、背景，再次遇見你，是你，也不是你。

lovr坐在白色吧台椅上十分嘲諷的想。

和創界中那間獨特酒吧同樣現代的裝潢，簡潔俐落的黑白色調，亮眼藝術的藍白燈飾。就連眼前淺藍的調酒都刺人的相似。只是那雙湛藍這次的台詞卻不是「你臉上還有雀斑。」梳整的頭髮、深色的襯衫、眼下的淺淺青黑。歲月依舊在他身上留下痕跡。時間就算在創界流動較快，但刻痕總是不會友善的對待他們。

lovr在酒吧昏暗與明亮快速交替的燈光下仔細的描摹面前這人的一絲一毫。

璨金的短髮依舊攝人心魄，只是邊緣染進了些許灰白。臉龐的銳利稜角還在，卻被眼角的紋路和疲憊化去。那雙極地冰藍的瞳，冰封的寒冰底下，有困惑、有質疑、有憤怒，糅雜在重複的無力之中。

這是他的007所沒有的。

他的007，意氣風發、自大風流，髮稍折射的光芒耀眼，線條不容忽視而尖銳刺人，眼中冰霜將你捕獲，並永遠留在其中。

那人走到了吧檯，指節輕扣，清冷帶著滄桑的嗓音，緩慢但有力的將字句吐出。

「三份琴酒加一份伏特加，再加半份苦艾酒，加冰塊搖勻，再加一片去皮薄檸檬。」

隨後接著另一句，彷若剛好想起，語句的重量卻又讓你知道這是句叮嚀。

「搖勻，不要攪拌。」

lovr這時真的忍不住微笑，他仍清晰的記得當一身雪白的酒吧擁有者Castor 在喧鬧的音樂聲中問攪拌的問題時，007的答案可是重重的砸下。

「我他媽像在乎的樣子嗎？」

就連角落裡紅髮的固定常客金色的豎瞳都不禁瞇了瞇。

真相是如此刺痛的在他眼前、耳中彰顯著。他們是不同的人，不同的存在。晶瑩的淚珠宛如流星一閃而過。如今你再也不會看到我的眼淚了。因為心的死亡早已迫在眉睫。

那人轉了過來，目光攫取住了他，嘴角的弧度被調矯到倜儻的位置，眼神表面上也換上了多情的正裝。鋒利的雙唇輕啜了口酒後微微開啟，欲言又止。

在酒精的催化下，兩道身影的重疊，lovr再一次的迷失在那雙眸中，對著在程序中格外有著情緒的透徹藍色低語呢喃著。

愛你的我是愚蠢的嗎？拯救我需要不顧一切嗎？難道只有我看不清這一切嗎？

迷亂之中，兩雙寒瞳，交錯在一起。  
一雙薄唇、一聲嘆息、兩個次元。

「Double O seven 。」  
「Bond，James Bond。」

lovr看見了在James 眼裡逐漸升起的疑問。已被醉意填滿的他任憑語句自口中溜出。

「我只是，在另一個世界，和你相遇、相愛，是你，也不是你。」

TBC


End file.
